


Kinktober Day 15 - Motel Sex

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bri is silly and tipsy, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Loud Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, and so are u, everything is nice and soft, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: He walked you backwards until your legs hit the end of the bed, with one more push you fell back onto it. “Baby girl, tonight I’m gonna make sure everyone in this motel knows my name.” he said before pausing, “Wait I did tell you my name… right?” he asked“Young.. hyun?” you responded cautiously.“Sweet, it’d be kind of tough for you to scream my name if you didn’t know what it was.” he laughed.





	Kinktober Day 15 - Motel Sex

The haze in the club was making it hard for you to think straight, or maybe it was the alcohol, you weren’t necessarily drunk but you also weren’t necessarily sober. Neither was the man you were currently leaving with, hand in hand like you had known each other for longer than half an hour. You weren’t 100% sure what his name was but you thought Younghyun was the name he had whispered in your ear when you asked. That didn’t matter now though, what mattered was that he was hot and you were ready. You both stumbled out onto the sidewalk, the man who you thought was named Younghyun waved down a taxi, quickly pulling you into it. He directed the drive to head to the closest motel and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, his lips were on yours. The kiss was sloppy, a mess of tongues and clashing teeth but neither of you were in the right state of mind to care. Too soon or not soon enough the cab stopped, you handed the driver what was probably way too much money as the two of you piled out of the car. You stumbled into the front office at the motel, slapping some money on the counter as maybeYounghyun stood behind you with his hands on your hips, he was sucking hickeys into your neck as you were trying to pay attention to what the person behind the counter was telling you. You swatted maybeYounghyun away from you, he stopped kissing your neck and rested his chin on your shoulder, his hands never leaving your hips.  
  
With your new ability to focus you were able to get the two of you a room key, triumphantly you stumbled out of the office, dragging maybeYounghyun in what you believed was the direction of the room. After a couple of wrong turns and a lot of breaks to make out, you finally found the room at the end of a dingy dimly lit hallway. MaybeYounghyun pressed you up against the door, initiating another sloppy make out session, you both heard the room key fall as you forgot it was in your hand when you went to run your fingers through his hair. You crouched down to get it and found yourself at eye level with his crotch, unable to resist the temptation you reached up and palmed him gently. He jerked his hips and groaned as you made contact with him, the reaction encouraging you to go further, not caring that you were still in the open hallway. You unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slightly, just enough to be able to reach into his pants and pull out his already hard cock. Your mouth watered at the sight and you couldn’t help but kitten lick at the tip, the sensation making his hips buck forward, the tip of his dick brushing against your lips smearing the precum that was already collecting. You looked up at him, making eye contact as you licked your lips, “Oh fuck.” he groaned as you opened your mouth and sank down on his length. He was far from quiet as you worked on him, using your hand to stroke at the base of his shaft where it couldn’t fit into your mouth. You hollowed out your cheeks and sucked on the tip making him cry out, he reached down and laced his fingers through your hair before gripping at the back of your head. He used his hold to pull your mouth off of his dick, “If you keep doing that I’ll never get the chance to fuck you and that wouldn’t be very fair.”  
  
He pulled you up off of your knees and started kissing you again, using his free hand he grabbed the key you had picked up and began to fumble around with the lock. He got it open after a few tries and the door you were leaning against swung open causing you to stumble backwards into the room. He stepped in after you and closed the door, quickly stepping up to you to reconnect the kiss. He walked you backwards until your legs hit the end of the bed, with one more push you fell back onto it. “Baby girl, tonight I’m gonna make sure everyone in this motel knows my name.” he said before pausing, “Wait I did tell you my name… right?” he asked  
  
“Young.. hyun?” you responded cautiously.  
  
“Sweet, it’d be kind of tough for you to scream my name if you didn’t know what it was.” he laughed. “Anyways, back to what we were doing.” he pulled his shirt off over his head and you scrambled to get undressed. He struggled with getting his pants off before finally tossing them on the floor and helping you pull yours off. After a bit of hard work you were both naked, “Fuck wait, the condom was in my pants pocket.” he exclaimed. Turning around, he started to search the floor for his pants, once he found them he searched the pockets before holding up the condom triumphantly. You laughed at him and he winked at you before tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling the latex onto his dick.  
  
“Now I believe I have a favor to return.” he said, you looked at him curiously as he crawled onto the bed, settling his face between your legs. He licked a stripe up your core and you jolted and cried out, immediately lacing your fingers through his hair and encouraging him to keep going. He did so enthusiastically, bringing his hand up to rub at your clit as he focused his tongue on your entrance. After a bit of that, he switched, moving his mouth over your clit and plunging two fingers inside you. He curled his fingers, hitting your g-spot and causing you to cry out, your hands still tugging on his hair, he smiled against you as he kept at it. You were so vocal, constantly crying out his name along with every curse word you could think of. Finally you were on the edge, one particularly sharp thrust from Younghyun’s fingers sending you over the edge, your thighs clenching around his head, holding him in place as you rode out your high.  
  
He tapped your thigh and you released him, he crawled up the bed until he was eye level with you, leaning down to kiss you deeply. “You ready for the main event?” he asked, confidence dripping from his voice.  
  
“I mean I doubt you’re gonna do much better than that but go ahead and give it a shot.” you challenged. He smirked at you and reached down to line himself up with your entrance, you both groaned as he slowly pushed into you, you had forgotten how thick he was despite having him in your mouth just a bit ago. The stretch stung slightly as he bottomed out in you, he gave you time to adjust until you tapped his arm signaling that you were ready to go. He pulled out slowly before slamming back into you making you cry out, he set a fast pace from the start. His hips snapping quickly, the only word on your tongue was his name which you were practically screaming as he pounded into you, at one point he hooked a hand under your knee and pulled your leg up over his shoulder. The slight position change allowing him to hit your g-spot with every thrust. You felt your second orgasm of the night growing closer and judging by how sloppy his thrusts were getting, he seemed to be close too. Finally he reached down and brushed his fingers over your clit, the sudden stimulation pushing you over the edge. You clenched around him which triggered his own orgasm, he released into the condom and stayed still inside you as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
After a few moments, he pulled out of you, the sensation making you whine as you were still sensitive from your orgasm. He pulled off the condom and threw it away before climbing back into bed, “I must warn you, I’m a cuddler.” he said before pulling you into his arms. You nestled into him, he was warm and comforting and you found yourself falling asleep rather quickly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this one idk why like there's smth so soft about it I love Younghyun uwu


End file.
